


Touch of Dramatics

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, drama queen, reader gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: Request: “Hi! Could you do a Stucky x reader with the angst #12 and #25?” -Anon 12. “I hate you.” 25. “I’m sick.”





	Touch of Dramatics

“We’ll be landing in 5. Buckle up you two.” Natasha called over her shoulder from the pilot seat. Steve and Bucky were quick to find their seats, eager to finally be home.

The three had been out on a two-month-long recon mission, getting intel for Hydra’s latest activities. It wasn’t incredibly taxing, but just when they thought they’d ring out all the information they’d get from someone, another new lead would pop up they’d have to check out. By the end of it, the two super soldiers were vibrating with anticipation for their arrival. While both were excited about being back where they were safe and comfortable, they had a whole separate reason for their excitement.

Bucky glanced over at Steve, grinning widely at the identical look on Steve’s face. It had been two long, almost painful months without their other half. Y/N was understanding that there would be days or even weeks were the two soldiers would be radio silent. It still didn’t hurt less when they had to say their quick goodbyes at the beginning of every mission. Y/N would just smile that perfect understanding smile and would see the two off. They hadn’t been able to speak with her since that morning they left and were more than ready to make up lost time.

“You two look like you’re about to explode,” Natasha smirked. Steve let out a soft laugh, his cheeks burning. Natasha knew exactly what had the two soldiers in such a good mood, and it couldn’t be helped that their giddiness rubbed off on her. “Try not to trample her like the last time.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, ignoring her quip. They didn’t trample her, they just happened to charge full speed into her arms. It wasn’t their fault they knocked her off her feet in a tangle of limbs on the ground. They were just happy to see her again. Steve and Bucky exchanged a final look before the jet landed at the compound, both grinning from ear to ear. They both took in a deep breath to calm down as best they could, unclipping the seat belts as the hatch at the back opened.

“Grab your shit!” Natasha called after them before they could run out. The two grumbled under their breath. “I took care of your stuff last time. I’m not that nice a second time.”

Bucky muttered something unintelligible under his breath, stalking over to grab his pack. Steve caught whatever he said and chuckled, picking up his own pack to throw over his shoulder. Natasha simply rolled her eyes. It was like she asked them to scrub the whole jet down, not just grab their bags. Big babies, she thought with a fond smile.

Stepping out of the jet, they frowned when they noticed a missing face. Wanda stood off to the side, talking with Clint and Sam. Sam noticed the two emerge and waved with a smile.

“Well, aren’t you two a sight of sore eyes!” He greeted them, meeting them at the bottom of the ramp.

“Where’s Y/N?” Bucky question, looking around in hopes to find her somewhere. Sam scowled, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Hello to you too, Barnes. Is this you crappy form of a hello after almost six weeks no contact? Cause if so, you need to relearn how to people.” Sam remarked dryly.

Bucky leveled him with a glare, mentally debating whether or not it would be worth throttling Sam. Steve, fortunately, stepped in before things could escalate.

“Sorry, we’re both a little tired. It’s good to see you to Sam.” Steve said, placing a hand on Bucky’s arm. “That being said, do you know where she is? She’s usually the first person here.”

Wanda giggled and elbowed Sam’s side. He grunted, glowering over his shoulder at the smaller woman.

“Let them be Sam.” She chastised and turned back to Steve. “I think she’s still in her room. She wasn’t feeling well yesterday, and we haven’t seen her since.”

Worry and dread filled the two soldiers, both beginning to panic. They glanced at each other and were already pushing around the three to the doors. No one was really surprised, and while Wanda wasn’t lying, she didn’t tell them the whole truth. Really, Y/N was fine, if not a little under the weather. She probably just slept through her alarms, the cold medicine she took most likely knocked her out. They’d figure it out though, no need to rush after them.

“What? I don’t get a hello?” Clint shouted at the closing door. He turned to Sam with a sulk, his lower lip jutting out. “Am I not good enough for them?”

Sam chuckled, clapping both hands on to Clint’s shoulders. “It’s not you babe. It’s them. Don’t worry. You’re good enough for me.”

Clint was less than amused, his expression dropping.

“ **I hate you**.” He muttered and walked over to the jet. Sam gasped dramatically, clutching at his chest. Wanda giggled, watching as Sam took after in pursuit.

“You take that back! Clint! Why don’t you love me?! Come back!”

~~

Steve and Bucky didn’t stop, not even when Tony tried to flag them down. They were both on the same track mind, to find Y/N and make sure she was safe. Their hearts were like thundering in the ears. Why had no one checked on her? What state was she in? Taking long hurried strides, they both skidded to a halt in front of her door and swung it open.

Y/N had just sat up with her comforter draped over her head, groaning low. Her head was seconds away from exploding, her throat felt like someone stripped a layer of skin off, and her entire body ached. What she thought was only a little tickle in the back of her throat turned into a horrible head cold overnight.

Absently, she reached for a tissue and was ready to blow her nose when her door burst open. She let out a squeak, with caused her head to throb and throat to scream out in pain simultaneously. She groaned, rubbing both spots while glancing at her doorway.

Steve and Bucky heard her moan of pain and were by her side in a second. Bucky reached her first and sat down beside her, worry clouding his face. Blearily blinking up at him, her cold addled brain struggled to comprehend who was sitting beside her. She knew they were coming home soon, but it just slipped her mind it was today.

“Doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky smoothed a hand down her back, while Steve took up the spot next to her. She melted into Steve’s touch, his hand significantly cooler against her forehead than her skin felt. Steve frowned, startled.

“You’re burning up.” He spotted the box of cold medicine on her bedside table and the collection of used tissues in and beside the trash bin. Y/N groaned, loudly blowing into the tissue. “Y/N?”

“The worst has happened. There’s no hope.” She muttered nasally. Bucky frowned and nudged for her to continue. She let out another dramatic groan. “ **I’m sick**. Save yourselves.” 

The two laughed, Bucky burying his face in a hand while Steve shook his head. Leave it to Y/N to make things over dramatic.

“The worst has not happened. You’ll be fine.” He chuckled and rose. “When’s the last time you’ve had medicine? Or food and water for that matter?”

The silence was answer enough for Steve. Y/N at least looked a little guilty. Bucky laughed and shook his head.

“I’ll go get you some soup and some more meds. Bucky will stay and keep you company till I get back.” Steve said as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her temple. She mumbled a thank you, giggling softly when he brushed her hair back from her face.

Bucky scooped her up in his arms, pulling her towards the center of the bed. While he got situated with Y/N between his legs, Steve passed over the box of tissues. He watched the two for a moment longer, the smile growing larger as Bucky pressed his cool metal palm to her forehead. Y/N let out a sigh of relief, eyes fluttering shut from relief. If he didn’t step away now, Steve doubt he’d leave the room anytime soon.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything crazy you two.”

Bucky watched him leave, humming softly in acknowledgment. Turning back to Y/N, he watched her settle into his arms, clutching at her comforter he tenderly wrapped her in. He gently kissed the side of her face, lips lingering on her skin. She sighed in content, knowing full well they’d take care of her.

This wasn’t what either of the soldiers envisioned coming home to, but neither was upset. They were just happy to finally be home with Y/N safely in their arms.


End file.
